


In Your Arms When The World Is Burning

by deandratb



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, my first fic for a movie period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: A conversation during his hospital stay.“Phillip, you ran into a burning building for me.”





	In Your Arms When The World Is Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [A karjaidban, miközben lángol a világ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499647) by [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)



> I wish we could've seen something like this, after he woke to find Anne there and before they joined the others at the ruins. Consider this a deleted scene.

“What changed your mind?” It hurt to smile, but Phillip couldn’t stop. She was here, with him, and there was hope in her eyes along with the tears.

“You did.”

Anne was trying to be careful now that he was awake, mindful of his injuries--but every time she loosened her grip on his hand, he squeezed harder. She had a feeling he was never going to let go again.

“I did? How did I do that?”

“Phillip, you ran into a burning building for me.” She smiled. “I figured, if you could do that, I could survive the stares.”

“And the sneers, and the violence.” Phillip frowned. “I didn’t really understand before, I couldn’t. The people I come from, their disapproval is cold. But that mob...they burned our **home** down, Anne. They hated us that much.”

“And Barnum will build it back up. You know he’ll find a way.”

Phillip kissed the back of her hand, trying to hide a wince when the slight movement hurt his chest. “I do. And we’ll help him.”

“Damn right we will. Together.”

Anne caught the expression on his face: joy, mixed with lingering disbelief. “Hey. Look at me.”

“I’m looking.”

“What do you see?”

Phillip searched her face, hands clasped tight. Besides the hope, he saw a stubborn determination. Anne had a particular way of jutting her chin, that dared anyone to try her. He adored it.

And underlying all of that, behind the fierce, shining promise in her eyes and the tears that betrayed her worry...he saw love.

Barnum had given him more than a new home, a new family. The man had given him the love of his life. 

So it was up to Phillip to fight for her. For them all. 

“I see **you** ,” he told Anne, letting go of her hand to brush his fingers over her face. To hold her there, eyes locked on his. To pull her gently toward him, for the first of a million more kisses. 

Maybe they couldn’t have the kind of life Phillip would give her if the world were different.

But they could make their own world.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Finding You" by Kesha.


End file.
